Break
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: Grimmjow wants an escape. He needs an escape. He's found his escape. // GrimmUlqui. YAOI. Conterpart to "Pain".


Eyes are blue and malevolent. Darkness shrouds clarity of mind. He needs an escape.

_Tonight my head is spinning..._

He's walking down halls of white that never seem to end. Ending? Where is that? He keeps walking.

_I need something to pick me up..._

Second door on his right is where he's going. He finds it unlocked. He'll go in then. It isn't as though he's unwanted there. The door let him in.

_  
I've tried but nothing is working..._

His arms are numb even though he can feel them turning the doorknob. His sanity slips from him and he lurches forward instantaneously, surprising the occupant of the room.

_  
I won't stop; I won't say I've had enough... _

Because he thinks he wants this, he doesn't heed when he's told to stop. Despite his state of mind, he can tell there is no terror in those green eyes, only mild surprise – even when he doesn't stop.

_Tonight I start the fire..._

So he dares to continue. He doesn't hesitate to claim what he wants. Chastity and purity mean nothing to him. Need and want burn away whatever is left of his sense. He wants. He needs. He takes.

_Tonight I break away..._

He's found his escape and he isn't about to let it go. He only wants to lose himself over and over again. He knows he'll be allowed to, despite protests.

_Break!_

He's losing it.

_Away from everybody..._

He likes this. He's no longer trapped by anyone – but himself.

_Break!_

He's enjoying this.

_Away from everything..._

He has no concerns. He doesn't care. Death? Life? Nothing matters.

_If you can't stand the way this place is..._

He hates this place – a place he could never call home but was born and raised here. But, he wants this freedom. He will take this freedom. His freedom. All his now.

_Take!_

This feeling and this ecstasy, he is glad to know, belongs to no one but him.

_Yourself!_

Only him.

_To higher places!_

This is his the peak of his mountain. He can fly now.

_At night I feel like a vampire..._

This is his alter ego, his other life. He thinks he likes this one more. He's pretty sure he likes this one more. It's more befitting of him.

_It's not right but I just can't give it up..._

At this point, he doesn't care. It's all his. All his.

_I'll try to get myself higher..._

Because he's flying.

_Let's go!_

Moans and groans are the only thing he can hear and he's calmed by it, his blood running hot and fast. He's free. He's soaring.

_We're going to light up..._

And he's on fire.

And then, he's not. He's calm again. It's all died away. He's no longer free. He's no longer flying. He has to face this now.

"Again?" asks the mocking voice of the one next to him. "You come to do this again? When will you regain yourself? When will you learn your place?"

He grins viciously. He knows the truth. He doesn't care. He won't be tied down by it. "I don't care."

"Of course," The comment is sarcastic. He knows. It doesn't matter though. It's how it always ends. When he falls from the mountain and can no longer fly, he gives up caring.

A flash of green comes from the eyes of the one next to him, cast by the moonlight. "Learn your place."

He stands up. "Tomorrow night,"

"Of course, Grimmjow."

That's all there is to it. There is no more.

He dares to think that it's different this time though because the other has said his name. He wishes to return the favour.

"Ulquiorra,"

Yes, it's different this time. Because he's still flying.

_Tonight we start the fire..._

_Tonight we break away..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**_ Another songfic. Fun stuff. This is a counterpart of "Pain" (also GrimmUlqui), written from Grimmjow's perspective (obviously). I will write another one from Ulquiorra's perspective called "Scars". I do not own the song lyrics. The song used is "Break", also by Three Days Grace. Yeah, I know, my titles are _so_ original. I know it's kind of sketchy and really isn't that good but, believe it or not, this is my writing capacity right now. I know, sad, isn't it? I really can't focus. Believe it or not, I'm busier on holidays than on normal weekends. I mean, what with the family time and whatnot... But, I digress. I hope this makes up for my lack of updates for _Mon Espoir_. I apologize. Thanksgiving killed my weekend. It was fun, yes, but it killed it nonetheless. So, that's that. See you next time!_


End file.
